Bella,Forks,Dates
by Laurenlu
Summary: Bella, Forks, Dates


You all know what to do review me thank you i will return _Lauren x_

_

* * *

_

Bella moves to folk to live with her father

Holding onto my seat belt anxious what my father would say to see me like this

Mum waved goodbye to me as i cried myself to sleep for a couple of nights because i left my mother.

'mummy i will email you everyday love you' i shouted so everybody heard

'bell you better or i will be phoning every single day love you two darlin' my mum pleasly said

i was nervous to see my dad in seven years

' father is that you, charlie?' i happily said

' yes bella it is how have you been was your flight ok or was it a bit rough?' he looked happy to see me

'dad i have missed you so so so much my flight was fine and ive been good thanks' i said with a big smile

i walked over to his truck it wasnt just a truck it was a massive truck i loved it

'daddy is this your truck its amazing i love it' i said

'bella ive had this truck for ages i might be getting a new one next week so if you want do you want it to drive to college?'

i was thinking when people see this truck they will think ew look at her with her horrible 90s truck.

I didnt answer him for a bit because i didnt no if i wanted it.

We drove up to charlies house or should i say dads it was a lovely cottage in the middle of the forest.

'Dad please can i go around fork in your truck for abit please dad'

'sure but make sure you're back for dinner i will give you a ring'

i slowly walked out of my house and my phone went off "who let the dogs out woof woof woof" i felt so embassed even if there was noone there it was my father

'hello dad do you need me ive only just got out the door?'

'what would you like for your dinner i can only make beans on toast'

'dad i will get something when I'm out or i will cook byee'

got into the truck i heard beeeeeep it was a car the guy in the car was cute he had blonde hair with bright blue eyes i felt my face go red i went speeding off.

I got down the road and saw a nice café i poped in to see what they sell i saw any meats with veg and chips £4 i was amazed.

I got my phone out

'dad theres some café down here that sell any meats with veg and chips for £4 should we have dinner here dad?'

' Bell yes i will be down in about 10 mins order your drink i want a cola thank you'

i ordered two drinks for me and my father

5:35 i have been here for half a hour where is he, i started to worry

RingRingRing picks up phone

'hello'

'your father has just had a crash would you be able to get to the hospital'

'IS HE HURT WHAT HAPPEND, Ive just moved here i dont no where i am going'

'dont worry he will be ok, well get a taxi and we will pay for it'

'ok be there straight away'

i couldn't stop worrying i was crying couldn't stop my heart was aching my hands were shaking more tears then more.

I didnt no what the number was for a taxi i asked a old women.

'hello do you know what the number is for a taxi i need it fast'

'it is 45231'

I flipped my phone open types in 45321

'Hello taxi please quickly I need to get to the hospital quickly I'm at café fusion'

I quickly paid for my drinks and ran out got in the taxi I told what happened to the taxi man and he went really fast for my liking but I was happy it took 5 minutes to get there I arrived at the hospital I ran in

'WHERE IS MY FATHER CHARLIE WHERE IS HE' I screamed at the top of my voice

'Young lady don't worry your father is alright hes in room B7 hes waiting for you'

it toOK me a while to get the B7 it was up one floor and down the corridoor i was shaking my body felt dizzy

'DAD are you ok you are going to get better how did u crash'

'Bella I'm fine i just got a broken arm i will be fine don't worry about me'

i was so glad he was fine i was still shaking from the shock i love him so much i sat next to him for a while till the nurse bought him a drink and clay to put on his arm. Dad looked the same im so glad he was alright i was happy at this moment.

We arrived home and i had to get ready for my first day of school the next morning i was excited to meet some friends over here go out at the weekend, party and hang out.

* * *

Chapter two

It was the morning of my first day at fork high school and i was excited i drove the truck there i had on skinny jeans with converse and a graphics shirt with eat my shorts i loved the top. It was 7:30 when i woke up i had a bowl of cereal with a glass of water i have to keep my skin clear dont i. i said bye to charlie and went off to school i drove there it was 8:05 and it starts 8:15.

I slowly walked into the main office to see where i am all day and what class im in and then i seen love at first sight.

'hello are you new I'm Edward and you are?'

'Hi yeah i am new im isabella swam but you can call me bella'

the office women told me i was in Edwards classes i was so excited to be with him as should he is really nice looking.

'Edward where is biology I'm am really lost' i said very calm

'Bella i will take care of you today if you want'

i slowly walked with Edward towards biology i kept staring i was happy i was with the nice guy ever. I kept hearing why is that new girl with the fittest in the school why is he not with me, i was just smiling around i was so happy i was asking Edward questions.

'So Edward what do you do on weekends?' i smiled while asked

'i chill out at the beach and surf all day what do you do'

' Well ive just moved here so i don't do anything last weekend i was in hospital with my father' i said laughing

'Bella you could come out with me on Saturday and get to know me abit more?' he said

'sure if its ok with you'

i sat with him in biology and he introduced me to his friends there were Alice, Jasmin and Jacob.

'Hello im bella'

they all seem really sweet Jasmin and Jacob kept on flirting and i thought they might of fancied each other. But i was happy i have made friends on the first day i was really happy about it i couldn't wait till i told my dad about today and its not even started.

'so do yous go to the beach at weekend like Edward?'

'We all go and sit on the beach and make a fire to keep warm its really exciting' said Jasmin with happiness.

Edward whispers to me here come the populars, they looked like tarts skirts up there bums tight vest tops high heels they all fancied Edward but he hated them so badly it was unreal they have the cheek to ask me who was I. One was called Louise and the other one was called kate they were horrible.

'excuse me dont speak to anyone like that you stupid tarts get out my face' i cheekly said to them

'who do you think you are speaking to me like that' they said like they were angry

'well the last time i checked I'm Isabella swan thank you very much' i replied laughing

they suddenly turned around and sat at the back giving me dirty looks i thought it was quite funny but i guess they didnt because they got owned by me Isabella swan.

'Edward who are they, do they think they can get one over me well there not' i said with a massive smile

'hahahaha Bella you make me laugh i hate them so much the amount of times they have asked me out its unbelieveable'

the bell rang and biology was over that was really fast i had to go to gym now i always hated it i couldnt run or do sports i was rubbish but i did like skate boarding. I walked to gym with Jasmin, Edward, Alice and Jacob.

Gym was rubbish i didn't do anything because i didn't have trainers to play so i sat at the side and watched them play baseball Jasmin was amazing at baseball she hit it so far every time.

'Bella i need to speak to you at dinner' said Edward

It was dinner time and Edward wanted to speak to me about something i dont no what about but i went to speak to him.

'Hello Edward what did you want to speak to me about?'

'Bella ive got to tell you something.... i actually really like you , you're are the first person ive ever liked in fork high school so would you beable to do on a date with me on Saturday i will take you out?'

'Edward im can't believe this when i first saw you i liked you it was like love at first sight and i would love to go out on Saturday are we going for a meal or something i wanted to wear my new dress anyway'

'i will pick you up about 7pm on Saturday evening in my car i will phone you as well so make sure you have your phone on you'

i started walking to my car to go home because it was the end of school. Arrived home.

'Dad im home i had a great day today, found nice friends and someone asked me on a date for Saturday and hes really nice and everything i was with him all day hes called Edward Cullen'

'bella i know his father hes a doctor hes really rich he only lives down the road'

i walked upstairs to log onto facebook and send emails to my mother there was already one

'_Bella i said email me when you get home and you didn't I'm going to phone you soon if you dont reply in 1 day love you x'_

i replied with

'_mum sorry i haven't emailed you Ive been busy dad got into a crash on the day i came and then i had school today a really nice boy asked me on a date on Saturday hes taking me for a meal dad said hes really rich i cant wait i found friends in school there all great and there are these tarts you call 'populars' they hate me already because Edward asked me on a date and i stuck up for myself but i found it funny love you 2 mum xxxxxx'_

i was excited for Saturday everyday we was talking about it Edward was always kind and walk me to class or if hes in the same class he would sit next to me

'Bella are you OK for Saturday still what has your dad said is he ok with it?'

'Edward don't worry i am aloud my dad is pleased im going on a date with you because he knows your dad'

I was so happy at this moment i was going red.

* * *

Chapter three

It was Saturday night 6:35 and i was getting ready to go on a date with Edward i didn't no where we was going but i was excited i put on my flower dress from topshop I loved the dress i put on some heels black ones they wasn't so high not small I went down to show dad what i was wearing he loved it i took a picture to show mum.

My phone was ring it must be Edward.

'Hello'

'Hi, Its Edward im outside bye'

i was nervous my dad wished me good luck and give me £10

'Bella you look beautiful' says Edward

'Thank you, you look like a hunk'

i sat in the passenger seat, i was just speaking to him like normal we got to out the car and we saw the tarts.

They looked at us but they didn't come in, i was holding his hand and they stared and give me one evil look if looks could kill...

I ordered pork with veg and chips, Edward ordered the same but he had steak.

'So do you hate Louise and Kate, i think they dislike you because you was with me' says Edward calmly

' i dont care about them, there tarts and they have never liked me from the first time they looked at me' i said

The food came so i started eating i was nervous to eat at first but i was find after.

I got home and i was telling my dad how it went and he didn't say anything he smiled.

_i am going to finish the rest off sometime next week i have writers block i hope you like it. _


End file.
